happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SaenihpNnylf/Most Unique Happy Tree Fan Nominations
Who knew there would be so many different ways to look at such a simple cartoon? Yet the norms still remain of what a "normal" Happy Tree Fan should believe. This is a voting to find the Happy Tree Fans who refuse this and dance to the beat of their own drummer. Please leave a comment with a fan that you know that deserves the title regardless of if on the wiki, on a different site, or in real life. Share a name to enter them in as, the site they can be found on if applicable, and a few beliefs that you think makes them deserving of the title. Nominations are limitless. The only rule is that you cannot nominate yourself. Nominations are closed! Note to Nominees: These nominations are not at all intended to be in a bad way. They are meant as compliments that you choose to go against the grain of what most fans assume and see things your own way. Be proud. Though, if I or someone else got your opinions wrong or you feel there's anything to add, please tell me. Submit you're nominations now! Nominees These are the current fans nominated they are in alphabetical order. 'AdamIsAwesome' Home Site: HTF Wiki Opinions: *Splendid is the cruelest character. *The Mole is the kindest. *Though not smart, Splendid is not stupid. *The Mole lives in poverty. *Petunia is a "B**** in Sheeps Clothing". *Cro-Marmot is his third favorite character. *Sympathizes with the Ants more than Sniffles *Toothy's death in Eye Candy is worse than Sniffles' in Tongue in Cheek and Petunia's in Wishy Washy combined. *The W.A.R took place between Spin Fun Knowin' Ya and Hide and Seek. *Flippy snuck into the W.A.R underage. *Lumpy's antlers are fake. *Nutty's "candy" is actual drugs. *Lumpy would be an excellent father. *Splendid considers The Mole to be his arch nemesis not Splendont or Lifty/Shifty. Nominator: SaenihpNnlyf 'Ashdash' Home Site: Fanfiction Opinions: *Lumpy is a genius. *Sniffle is an idiot. *Hates to see the characters die. *Watches the show because the characters are cute. Nominator: SaenihpNnylf 'BonnieBunny1987' Homesite: HTF Wiki Opinions: *Flaky has no gender. *Giggles used to be a Tomboy and aspire to join the WAR. *Flippy owns Lumpy's caravan and makes him pay ridiculous rent. *Splendid created the time loops as a form of protection for the kind of unlucky people of his town. *Lammy and Mr. Pickels are cannibals *Fliqpy killed Flaky in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark *Splendid couldn't be further away from indestructible if he tried, and his blood is green. *Toothy owns the Cursed Idol because he bought it from Cuddles' creepy antique shop. *Flippy and Handy are best friends. *Flippy did not keep his hands after losing them in the W.A.R episode. That's why he's Handy's friend. *Splendid doesn't live in Tree Town so he's not visited often in case of death. Nominator: SaenihpNnylf 'KennyX1994' Homesite: HTF Wiki Opinions: *Pairs Cuddles with all four females. *Cuddles and Flaky are great friends. *So are Lumpy and Splendid. *Dislikes just as many characters as he likes. *Handy x Petunia is a terrible pairing and isn't canon. *Dislikes both Sniffles and The Ants. *Only person on the wiki that never had HTF as their favorite show. *Fliqpy killed Flaky in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark *Fliqpy is not following a soldier code. *Almost dislikes RussellXGiggles as much as FlippyXFlaky. *Ships Toothy with Petunia *Toothy is not generic. *Mole is not blind, just a dick. *Mr. Pickels is a creature that controls pickles. *Both Flaky and Petunia are primary characters. *Mr. Pickels only kills females. Handy was an accident. *Doesn't care for Flippy/Fliqpy *Can voice most characters. *Nutty would have killed Cuddles if he had caught him in Sweet Ride. *Probably first user on HTF wiki that saw HTF. *Pop is mostly a good father. *Lifty and shifty are pure evil and that is why they steal. Nominator: AdamISAWESOME 'SaenihpNnylf' Homesite: HTF Wiki Opinions: *Leader of a group that thinks Lumpy is a genius and Sniffles is an idiot *Wants GigglesXDisco Bear to become a thing. *Cuddles is a girl. *Lumpy is a tyrant. *Mr. Pickels is a ghost that can only possess pickles. *Has Lifty and Shifty on opposite ends of her favorite list. *Mr. Pickels as the victim in his and Lammy's relationship instead of the other way around. *Fliqpy is morally stable. *Petunia's death in Wishy Washy is the best death in the show. *Cuddles is a creep and Disco Bear isn't. *Neither Lammy nor Cuddles have any idea how to be a good friend. *Cro-Marmot is long dead and it's his ice block that is alive. *Buddhist Monkey is a main character. *Mr. Pickels is not a main character. *Petunia's OCD was portrayed perfectly, not over exaggerated. *The Mole is a sadist AND blind. *Splendid is vulnerable to light and that's why he died in Class Act. *By extension, Splendid likely died off-screen in Stealing the Spotlight. *The Ants started the fight in every Sniffles vs. The Ants episode but Crazy Antics. *Sniffles is plotting to take over the world but is too stupid to actually do it. *Even though it's not true, Lumpy uses his supposed stupidity as an excuse to be lazy. *Petunia secretly hates Giggles but doesn't have the heart to tell her. *Giggles and Cuddles are NOT boyfriend and girlfriend. *Evil Flippy is good and Good Flippy is evil (mind funk!) *Knows Kenn Navarro. *Lumpy hates Lammy because he's afraid she will overthrow him. *Lifty and Shifty steal because they are starving. *Lumpy snapped Fliqpy's neck at the end of Keepin' it Reel. Nominator: HTFan 'Sandgar' Home site: HTF Wiki Opinions: *Ships NuttyXFlaky *Doesn't care for Flippy and thinks he's overrated. *Knows Kenn Navarro *Likes the Ants *Mr. Pickels is some kind of ghost that turns into pickles. *Big fan of Cro-Marmot *Pop killed his wife by accident. *Giggles is the most generic character in HTF. *Truffles is a serial killer, that is why he stalks people *Lumpy is one of the greatest doctors ever. *Pop may kill Cub intentionally. Nominator: KennyX1994 Category:Blog posts